Guardian Angel
by L-Ly Three Kazumi
Summary: Kehidupanku adalah kehidupanmu juga. Tanpamu, hidupku seakan tidak berwarna. Hanya seonggok abu bekas pembakaran yang dengan mudahnya terbang terbawa angin. Akankah masih ada harapan untukku melihat senyummu lagi?


Salam Semuanyaaa ..

Kazu kembaliii ..

…..

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Guardian Angel (Song): Cinta Laura

Guardian Angel (Story) : L-Ly Three Kazumi

…..

L-Ly Three Kazumi

Presents

.

.

Guardian Angel

(A Fic For My Beloved Nee-chan, Dhara)

.

.

'_Nee-chan, bangun …' _

Aku duduk disini. Diruangan putih berbau alcohol yang menyengat indra penciumanku. Putih memenuhi indra pengelihatanku. Dan obat-obatan yang sama sekali tidak menarik untuk menjadi pemanja mata.

Tapi demi dia, _nee-chan_ku yang kusayangi. Aku tetap disini, besenandung kecil diiringi irama tik-tok jam dinding dan tik-tik alat pendeteksi detak jantung. Berharap dia akan tersadar dari tidurnya. Menyapaku dengan hangat seperti yang lalu-lalu.

Kugenggam erat tangannya. Mengalirkan kasih sayang dan kehangatanku untuknya. Memberinya semangat untuk kembali melihat dunia. Untuk kembali pada keluarga Hyuuga.

"H-ha .. hana .."

Kudengar itu. Panggilannya padaku seakan membawaku pada memori-memori masa lalu yang indah. Kupandangi wajahnya yang menyiratkan dalamnya rasa sakit . Sakit akan beban-beban yang menyita pikiran dan memperlemah fisiknya.

"I-iya _nee-chan_?"

Kurespon igauannya. Berharap pada suatu keajaiban yang dapat menghampiri kapan saja. Berharap pada-Nya, untuk mengembalikannya seperti dahulu. Tawa dan candanya yang selalu kurindukan.

"_Nee-chan_ .. de..dengar Hana kan?" ucapku lirih.

Kueratkan genggamanku pada tangannya yang terkulai pucat di sisi tempat ia tidur. Dingin. Itu yang kurasakan. Denyut nadinya yang sangat halus dan lambat membuatku tidak tahan untuk menitikkan air bening dari mataku.

Tit .. tit .. tit .. tiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~tttttt ..

Mataku melebar. Dengan berat kuangkat wajahku dan menolehkan pandanganku ke alat pendeteksi detak jantung yang bertengger menyeramkan di meja lain di ruang pucat ini. Garis lurus. Mulutku menganga saking tak percaya. Kuperiksa denyut nadi di tangannya yang masih kugenggam.

Tidak ada tanda kehidupan. Sontak aku berdiri. Berlari ke ruang yang ada di sebelah ruang ini. _Nurse station. _Kupanggil suster yang berjaga disana. Setengah menyeretnya ke ruangan tempat _nee-chan_ku dirawat.

'_Nee-chan .b..bertahanlah ..onegai ..'_

**0oOo0**

Aku berlari keluar dari rumah sakit yang memuakkan ini. Dasar suster bodoh! Bisa-bisanya dia salah memberikan takaran oksigen kepada _nee-chan_ yang sangat membutuhkannya. Tak kupedulikan guyuran air hujan yang terus membasahi tubuhku. Kubiarkan kedinginan menyelimuti diriku yang hanya berbalut _T-shirt_ putih berlengan pendek dan celana jeans biru selutut.

Tak kuhiraukan lagi bibirku yang sudah membiru. Aku mati rasa. Hatiku seakan ikut pergi seiring hilangnya nafas hangat dari paru-paru _nee-chan_. Pandanganku kosong. Aku terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan kendaraan bermotor yang mondar-mandir di jalanan besar ini.

Aku hanya melangkahkan kaki, sambil menghitungnya. Berharap maut menjemputku saat itu juga. Dan keinginanku terkabul di tempat.

Gelap.

**0oOo0**

" … kupunyamu huu .."

".. berharganya… milikimu huu .."

".s..slalu kan ku…ga"

"..semuanya ini .."

"…semoga k-kan abadi .."

Suara alunan lagu dari seseorang merayapi indra pendengaranku ketika aku mulai merasakan cahaya membelai lembut mataku. Suara yang merdu. Membuatku untuk ingin memejamkan mata dan masuk ke alam bawah sadarku.

Suara ini. Suara yang kurindukan. Suara yang membangkitkan semangatku setiap kali aku jatuh dan merasa gagal. Suara ini …

"_Nee-chan_? .." kubuka mataku dan memelototi seseorang yang sedang tersenyum lembut di sisi ranjang kamar yang kutempati. Aku tersenyum padanya. Terisak.

"Ne…_nee-chan_ .." ia tersenyum makin lebar. Makin manis menghiasi wajahnya yang berseri. Melanjutkan lantunannya.

"Akhirnya kutemukan .. _you're my guardian angel"_

"Kumohon selamanya .. seindah ini"

"Akhirnya kumiliki … _you're my guardian angel"_

"Terjawab segalanya .. kau yang kunanti …"

"Hana, _I love you .."_

_._

._  
><em>

_'Aishiteru mo, Hinata-nee…'_

**0oOo0**

** Akhirnya kelar juga satu oneshot buat orang yang kusayangi …**

_**This fic is based on true story …**_

**RnR please ..**


End file.
